1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to stud welding.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been common practice to attach labels or other information bearing tags to steel bars or other metallic product bundles or objects before their shipment. So far as is known, these studs have been typically welded by using a capacitive stud welding technique. There have been considerable problems with the studs being broken or knocked off when contacted by other objects. This in turn caused costly reidentification procedures. The strength of the weld between the stud and the object or workpiece has, within applicants' knowledge, been unsatisfactory.